


Обещаю

by faith_fatal



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/pseuds/faith_fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Берегите его, я обязательно приду за ним! - просил парнишка, с грустью и в то же время с гордостью. - Такого коня больше нет нигде на свете! Только обещайте, что присмотрите за ним. <br/>- Обещаю, - ответил капитан Николс. - Я сделаю все, что смогу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещаю

Капитан британской армии Джеймс Николс осматривал свое новое приобретение - пожалуй, и вправду лучшее из того, что ему здесь предлагали. Фермер не врал - конь действительно оказался хорошим. Определенно лучше тех, что довелось увидеть в округе. Те были, откровенно говоря, в убитом состоянии - хозяева возлагали на них непосильную ношу, перегружали работой: лошадей было мало, а урожая требовалось сверх нормы. Мало кто заботился о состоянии животных. Сменили подковы, накормили, напоили – да и дело с концом. Иной раз просто не хватало средств на ветеринаров. Но у этого жеребца шерсть у копыт была ровная, светлая, на всех четырех ногах красивые «гольфы». Видимых изъянов не было, полный порядок. Ему было не больше двух лет. Красивый рыжий конь, сорок фунтов – вполне достойная цена.  
  
\- Вы уж позаботьтесь о жеребце, сэр, чтоб с ним ничего не случилось. Уж больно дорог он моему сыну.  
  
При этих словах глаза фермера наполнились слезами. Он подошел к коню, заглядывая тому в глаза, что-то негромко говорил, будто извинялся. Капитан молча кивнул и учтиво отвел взгляд в сторону. Кажется, продажа была непростым решением для владельца, но в отчаянном положении выбирать не приходится. Невольно вспомнилась горечь от потери его собственной первой лошади. Это было так давно, но осадок все равно остался. Поистине, детские трагедии остаются с нами на всю жизнь, чтобы в подобные моменты вызывать неподдельное сочувствие. Догадка подтвердилась, когда Николс встретил мальчишку - тот был еще совсем ребенком, не старше пятнадцати, поэтому в армию его не забрали. Среднего роста юноша с открытым лицом и вьющимися черными волосами. Он крепко обнял коня за шею, прощался с ним, гладил по морде с белым крестообразным пятном. Капитан Николс ни за что бы не стал отбирать дорогое у парнишки. Но шла война. Скоро, через год или два, и хозяин вступит в ряды солдат, а пока на поля сражений отправлялся его друг. Джоуи, так мальчик называл коня. Что ж, хорошее имя.  
  
\- Берегите его, я обязательно приду за ним! - просил парнишка, с грустью и в то же время с гордостью. - Такого коня больше нет нигде на свете! Только обещайте, что присмотрите за ним.  
  
\- Обещаю, - ответил капитан Николс. - Я сделаю все, что смогу.  
  
Слово офицера многого стоит. Но, конечно, никому не под силу контролировать ситуацию в пылу сражений. Шальная пуля, направленный огонь, голод, в конце концов. Может случиться все, что угодно. Одному богу известно, кому удастся уцелеть в боях. Джеймс знал, что и сам мог в любой момент погибнуть. Но не стал говорить лишнего, сказал лишь то, что должен был, чтобы юноша смог отпустить своего коня, своего друга, к которому сильно привязался.  
  
***  
Боевых лошадей муштровали не хуже новобранцев-солдат. Капитан Николс знал, как тяжко приходилось животным, как ежедневные тренировки под руководством строгих тренеров выматывали их. Многие из коней, что достались кавалерии по распределению, были плохо объезжены. Некоторые отличались буйным нравом, так и норовили сбросить всадника. Поэтому офицеры старались лично выбирать себе боевого напарника.  
  
Но никакие тренировки не шли в сравнение с тем, что ожидало в настоящем бою. Когда-то на перезарядку оружия уходили минуты, от выстрела к выстрелу. Теперь же темп войне задавали пулеметные очереди, сплошные, беспощадные. Капитан Николс был хорошо знаком с таким оружием, был отличным наездником, но ему еще не довелось побывать в гуще сражения. Конечно, он видел смерть и навещал товарищей и подчиненных солдат в госпитале. Имел четкое представление о тех ужасах, что готовила война несчастным воодушевленным романтикой юнцам. Он и сам был таким раньше, когда решил пойти по стопам отца и выбрал военную карьеру. Но все же сколько бы человек ни знал о тонкостях ведения боя, сколько бы лет ни отдал обучению, перед лицом смерти все равны – и офицер, и новобранец, и британская армия, и вражеская.  
  
Джеймс Николс не был трусом, готов был ценой своей жизни защищать страну и никогда бы не подвел командование. Поэтому и дослужился до высокого звания. Внешне он был тверд, сдержан и не проявлял много эмоций. Но чувства у него были. И теперь он отчетливо ощущал страх. Шли бесконечно долгие дни в тылу, будто кто-то медленно и нехотя передвигал костяшки на деревянных счетах, от бездействия солдаты расслаблялись и вечерами за кружкой пива вели воодушевленные беседы о скорой победе, расхваливали британскую кавалерию, шутили о враге. Этот фальшивый оптимизм не был оправдан, капитан не осуждал, но и не одобрял подобные разговоры. Просто не поддерживал их и вместо общих посиделок коротал вечера в конюшне рядом с Джоуи.  
  
Капрал Перкинс, главный тренер лошадей, был очень суров, не давал никому послаблений. Но, выполняя данное обещание, Николс ежедневно справлялся об успехах коня, просил быть с ним помягче, получше кормить. Приходил каждый вечер и разговаривал с Джоуи, тот слушал, неторопливо пережевывая овес, благодарно фыркал и довольно подергивал ушами, когда доставалось угощение из капитанского кармана – кусочек сахара, корочка хлеба или яблоко.  
  
Так они и подружились. Джоуи нравилось, когда приходил его новый друг. Что было взаимно. Капитан часто садился в стороне и делал наброски в альбоме, то и дело поглядывая на коня, вычерчивал карандашом линии, наносил на бумагу штрихи.  
  
Он решил отправить мальчишке, бывшему хозяину коня, портрет его любимца. До показательных маневров оставалось несколько дней, когда работа была завершена. Оставалось подписать подарок и отправить почтой в Девоншир.  
  
Кавалерия отправлялась на материк. Если удача будет на их стороне, они уцелеют и вернутся. Капитан сдержит обещание, Джоуи передадут хозяину целым и невредимым.  
  
Это случилось в первом же бою. Удача, увы, капризна и порой отворачивается от достойнейших. Джоуи показал себя с лучшей стороны, смело пошел на врага, не испугался грохота пушек и свиста пуль. Капитан Николс лихо повел в атаку колонну. Сражение было выиграно со значительными потерями. Враг был повержен.  
  
Джоуи нашли в поле неподалеку, без всадника. Война только началась.  
  
***  
Зима в тот год, видимо, решила захватить Англию пораньше. Уже в начале ноября выпал первый снег, а по ночам трава на полях покрывалась инеем. Слава богу, урожай был неплох, иначе бы семья голодала. В хозяйстве не хватало жеребца, тот был очень толковый и сильный. Но продать его пришлось, чтобы не погибнуть самим. Альберт расстроился, что его не стали спрашивать и увели коня втихаря. Но не подавал виду, исправно выполнял свою работу. Отец так ничего и не сказал ему, малец был смышленый, не стал бы обижаться. Наладятся дела на ферме – купят новую лошадь, не хуже прежней. Что поделать, такие тяжелые времена настали.  
  
Однако капитан, которому продали Джоуи, слово свое держал, фермер был благодарен ему за это.  
  
В начале декабря пришло письмо – необычное, уж больно большой конверт, аккуратно подписанное, только без обратного адреса. В нем была картина – портрет Джоуи, очень живой, красочный, совсем как настоящий. Альберт, увидев его, замер на минуту, зачарованно глядя на рисунок. Затем улыбнулся и к вечеру поместил картину в рамку, прибив табличку с подписью капитана. Юноша верил, что непременно встретится со своим конем. Потому что тот был в надежных руках.


End file.
